X-ray computed tomography scanners have been used in medical imaging for many years. A conventional system comprises an X-ray tube that is rotated about an axis with an arcuate X-ray detector array also rotated at the same speed around the same axis. The patient is placed with their centre of gravity close to the axis of rotation, and moved along the axis as the tube is rotated. A fan-beam of X-radiation passes from the source through the patient to the X-ray detector array.
The X-ray detector array records the intensity of X-rays passed through the patient at each location along its length. From these recorded X-ray intensities, it is possible to form a tomographic (cross-sectional) image, typically by means of a filtered back projection algorithm, if one set of projection data is recorded at each source angle. In order to produce an accurate tomographic image of an object, such as a part of the patient, it can be shown to be a requirement that the X-ray source pass through every plane through the object. In the arrangement described above, this is achieved by the rotational scanning of the X-ray source and the longitudinal movement of the patient.
In this type of system the rate at which X-ray tomographic scans can be collected is dependent on the speed of rotation of the gantry that holds the X-ray source and detector array. In a modern medical gantry, the entire tube-detector assembly and gantry will complete two revolutions per second. This allows up to four tomographic scans to be collected per second.
As the state-of-the-art has developed, the single ring of X-ray detectors has been replaced by multiple rings of X-ray detectors. This allows many slices (typically up to 8) to be scanned simultaneously and reconstructed using filtered back projection methods adapted from the single scan machines. In a further improvement of this process, the patient position may be moved along the axis of the scanner such that the source describes a helical motion about the patient. This allows a more sophisticated cone beam image reconstruction method to be applied that can in principle offer a more accurate volume image reconstruction. The combination of physical motion of the patient and source rotation about the patient when combined with multiple ring X-ray detectors allows volume images of the patient to be obtained over a period of several seconds.